The present invention relates generally to urns and specifically to pendants and keys adapted to be urns. A broken heart shaped urn pendant can be worn alone as a necklace or in combination with a second broken heart shaped urn pendant (that is a mirror image of the first pendant) to form a unitary heart. Thus, the ashes of one or two persons or pets can be worn as jewelry. Additionally, a key is provided that has an inner portion adapted for use as an urn.